


Safe

by ChromaticDreams



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Poetry, Stanuary, a lifetime of regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticDreams/pseuds/ChromaticDreams
Summary: but it’s a name that’s not minestolen security, stale warmtha safety not earned, not given thenceforth





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stanuary Week Four

safe with you-  
 _once_  
then...

regrets

...on my own  
the feeling comes subtly   
like a shell, or small stone

it lines my core like an image of night   
but there’s no way to stop it growing,  
no way to not fight

so i hollowed my skull  
crashed a car, stowed away  
hiding beneath a facade formed from clay  
but it’s a name that’s not mine  
stolen security, stale warmth  
a safety not earned, not given thenceforth

years crawl  
tides flow in,  
eroding my past  
but each day i grow weaker  
more hopeless...

where have you gone?

are you safe?

are you fed?

my brother, i fear of the lifetime ahead  
i’ve tried, i swear  
i’ve given my all  
but it seems that regardless i’m destined to stall

i don’t have the answers   
i don’t have your brains  
i don’t have y o u.

safe with you.  
i’m safe with you.

you.

my brother, where are you?

please call out if you can  
it’s finally working, operational at my hand!

i swore i would find you  
make up for the guilt   
of my brand, of the stones  
the tides thrashed into silt

are we safe?  
are you here?  
will you do more than glare?

brother...  
i saved you

we’re safe

_i’m_ safe

safe with you

and yet...

the regrets;  
they still hang there

 


End file.
